A New Agent?
by thisiseveryshadeofwrong
Summary: This is a story I put on the actual CHERUB forums about a year ago. Will Blake Somtras become a new agent? Or will James need to find another possible candidate for his first recruitment mission? Why do I suck at summaries? Ignore canon, please R&R! NO LONGER WRITING
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Not Mine, all Robert Muchamores', who by coincidence, is a very funny and cool guy. I got to meet him :)

_Name:_ Blake Somtras  
_CHERUB Name:_ Ryan Blake  
_D.O.B:_ 24/12/2002 (American 12/24/2002)  
**Family **  
_Mother:_ Died in Childbirth  
_Father:_ Imprisoned for severe domestic violence and drug related offences.  
_Siblings:_ One younger brother, murdered by father.  
_Joined CHERUB:_ 14//8/2008  
_Nationality:_ British.

**Prolouge  
**  
"No dad, no! Leave him alone!" Blake Somtras was writhing in his bed at Forlays Care Centre "Nooo! Dad, go away. Stop hitting him, no!"  
Blake was having an old nightmare, of his father brutally murdering his young brother in a drunken and drug fuelled rage. He was five years old at the time, and nearly six now. Blake's brother Marco was only four years old when his father killed him, and was only found when a neighbour heard Blake screaming for help.

As Marco lay bleeding from a wound inflicted by his father, Blake hid in a corner, his mind still not fully realising the horrors he had just witnessed.  
Blake's father was hunting for him, a metal wrench in his hand.

_"Blake,"_ he sang in a sing-song voice, _"Blake, Blake come out…I won't hurt you"_

Blake huddled, still invisible in the corner. Shaking from head to foot in his scrappy pyjamas.  
After Blake's father had left, Blake scrambled out of his corner to hold his brother, still bleeding profusely. He left his brother and ran out the door screaming

* * *

"I think he needs some help before we can move him in with another child" said Maylene. "Get the name of a counsellor will you?"

Maylene's assistant Gus moved off to look at the records of counsellors for young children. One name came up several times as a highly noted person, Jennifer Mitchum.

"Found one," Gus said as he stepped into Maylene's office.

"I'll call her up right now" replied Maylene "No matter the late hour, young Blake needs attention."

* * *

History, lesson four.

"James Adams!" Mr. Nicholson shouted "You watch you bloody mouth!"

"Great" James Adams said under his breath "Just what I need, punishment laps."

"What was that Mr. Adams? Got a problem with me?" Nicholson barked. Mr. Nicholson seemed to have a problem with James, so he kept his mouth shut for the time being. "I'll just be adding twenty five laps to your others for not completing homework. That's fifty punishment laps in total."

"Son of a bitch!" James spluttered. "I already got thirty laps because Ewart busted me mouthing off a kid as I ran to this class. Jesus what are you trying to do to me?"

Kerry, whom James now got along with quite well, apart from the whole dumping her for Dana thing, gave him a sharp kick in the shins from the seat next to him.

"Leave it" Kerry whispered "Not worth it."

As she said that, the bell rung for end of lesson, and blissfully, lunch.

* * *

6:37, Dinner

"Hey Adams, You interested in our little game tonight?" asked Bruce Norris.

"Yeah, I've got nothing on," James replied; Dana was away on a mission in Australia, where her accent was of good use.

"Alright, let's get going!" Bruce said and he stood up and left to put his tray away.

"Meet you up in your room, I gotta finish eating" Said James as he shoved mashed potato in his mouth. "Who else is coming?"

"You, me, Callum and Connor, Shak and Rat. That makes three a team, I thought. And if you didn't want to come I was going to get Andy Lagan to come. I know you two are still sore, but he's Rat's best mate."

* * *

Zara was pacing her office. Not a good sign.

"What on earth was going through your minds? Someone could have been killed! You drove campus golf buggies through the forest with paintball guns, shooting at each other."  
Bruce, Shakeel, Callum, Connor, James and Rat all looked sheepish.  
Zara pulled a largish wad of paper out of her desk and slammed in down.

_Oh crap_ James thought.

"Recruitment missions, all six of you. We need new blood, and quick" Said Zara, grinning evilly. "James, you're heading to Forlays Care Centre in Luton. Enjoy, and you can start packing now."  
As James left he heard Zara telling Bruce where he was destined to spend the next few months.  
James was packing his bags when Lauren walked into his room.

"You beat me to it" Lauren noted. "Got the first recruitment mission."

"Yeah well, can't have everything sis. Personally, I'm actually surprised neither of us got one earlier. I was close, you know before I went on the Arizona Mission, by the skin of my teeth then." James replied. "I gotta beat you at something, though. Anyway, I'll probably get stuck in a room with a whiney little shit."

"Ah well"

"See ya Lauren, don't go on a mission before I come back."  
James hugged his sister, then left. Zara was waiting for him outside.

"All packed?" Zara asked

"Yep, all packed," James sighed.

"Remember, we're looking for smart kids with an appetite for trouble, without having too many emotional problems. Catch a train into Luton, and here's your new mobile."  
James headed out to the lift while Zara moved on to Bruce's door.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
Memories.**

James Adams flashed his ticket at the inspector as he boarded the train to Luton. He stuck on his I-pod headphones, turned his music up loud and zoned out for all the time he was on the train.

James was thinking about how he managed to always get in trouble, and thought about his latest escapade that got him landed with a job recruiting a new likely agent. He remembered though, that Kyle had done the same thing for him around four years ago, and in his head thanked God for recruitment missions, thinking about the nasty mess his life would have been in if he hadn't found CHERUB.

_"In fact"_ James thought _"I'd probably be in prison now, or have been smashed up by Vince, Big Paul, Little Paul and Rob Vaughn."_

As strange and weird as CHERUB was, James decided that the funding being much better than most children's homes, and having good food was a definite plus for joining CHERUB. The only minuses were midnight training exercises, basic training, and some teachers.  
The announcement that came over the radio as James brooded said that they would stop by Luton in five minutes. James stood up, got his bag and walked to the door.

Unpleasant memories surged back into his head as he got off the train. Nicole overdosing, killing the man in Miami, Junior getting shot, Keith Moore arrested and Junior…Again.

_"All these things have something to do with Junior"_, James thought. _"Well, I guess we were in Luton to bust up his dad, then to break up a gang war he was involved in."_

As much as Junior's life had been messed up by Keith getting put in jail, a feat James felt wholly responsible for, the real reason Junior was messed up so badly was drugs. Junior started taking cocaine at the age of twelve, and James had gotten pretty close himself. He still turned cold at the though of how close he had come to getting booted out of CHERUB. Nicole was snogging Junior at the cinema when he started taking cocaine, and she overdosed and got herself expelled from CHERUB.

James was getting on a bus, having walked form the train station to the nearest bus shelter. It started to rain.

_"And now I'm back for a third time, by myself now." _

As the bus drove around James examined its route, realizing now that it wasn't going anywhere near where he needed to be.  
"Crap" he muttered, and an old lady frowned at him. "Sorry" he muttered again.

"Well, you should be, don't parents stamp manners into you young kids these days?" the lady said dramatically.

"Well, I wouldn't know I don't have parents." James replied.

"Oh"

"Doesn't matter" James said uncomfortably "Its been so long."

He got off the bus and walked the last few kilometers in the pouring rain. That old lady had just reminded him of his grandmother, who used to try and stamp manners into him.

* * *

"So Blake, tell me, do you like it here?" Jennifer Mitchum asked.

"It's better than at home." Blake said "I miss my brother still. I want someone to share a room with, someone I can trust."

"I'm not sure we can do that yet Blake, I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"You see, you talk a lot in your sleep, and might disturb another child. I'll see what I can do though."

Jennifer had noticed Blake's direct way of speaking, and how well he spoke for a six year old. She got a piece of pad paper out of the drawer.

"Blake, what is one hundred and eighty-seven multiplied by sixteen?" she asked suspiciously.

"Two thousand, nine hundred and ninety two" Blake said without thinking.  
Jennifer had a sudden flash-back of a young boy with blonde hair that she had asked the same question of four years before.

"Okay Blake, you may leave now."

Blake stood up off the couch that he was lying on.

"Thanks," he said as he left the room.

Blake almost ran into Maylene on the way out. She had behind her a stocky boy with blonde hair and a carrier bag.

"Miss Mitchum, could you please take this young man for a session, I know it's short notice but he's new here"

"Not right now sor…" her voice trailed off into nothing.

"Jennifer" James muttered

"James" Jennifer whispered. "Maybe I can, because he's a new arrival"

Jennifer got out her mobile and dialed a number.

"Yes, no, no, a new arrival…needs attention, yes…thankyou." She put down her phone "I'm able to take him now, please excuse us."

* * *

Jennifer ran over and gave James a great hug and a kiss.

"James! You've gotten so big! I can't even believe it's you!" Jennifer yelled happily. "How did you get here? Out of CHERUB?"

"Nope…recruitment mission. Me and a couple of the boys nabbed some Campus buggies and had a paintball match in the forest." James replied slyly.

"Now that's not good enough James, I got you into CHERUB to instill a sense if discipline into you, not for you to go raging around getting punishment."

Jennifer thought for a moment.

"Did you see the young lad that was just on his way out? His name is Blake Somtras. He got here around three months ago when his brother was killed by his father and his father was arrested. We can't move him in with another 'normal' child. Will you?"

"Will I what?" James said

"Will you stay in the room with him?" Jennifer said "He needs help."

"'Spose so, I don't see the harm in that. Do you think he's CHERUB material?"

"He just might be."

**A/N - Because I've already written quite a bit of this story i've got another four chapters...do you want 'em? Reviews and feedbak apprieciated, flames welcomed but not apprieciated so much...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Robert, you met me, please don't sue me**

**CHAPTER 2  
Moving In**

James was carrying his bags up the stairs when he ran into the care centre administrator, Maylene.

"Mr Adams?" Maylene said.

"Yep, that's me."

"I have a note from Jennifer Mitchum. She says that you are to move into room 24B."

"Okay." James started walking away.

"Don't you want to know where it is?" Maylene asked  
James realised that he was being stupid, and walked back to where Maylene was standing.

"Yes please, do you have a map?"

She handed him a map as well as a pair of room keys. James trotted off.  
As James was unpacking his bags into a chest of draws, and taking the lock he had used at his first care centre and putting it on his locker, the door swung opened and Jennifer popped her head around the side of the door.

"James, this is your roommate, Blake Somtras. Blake, this is James."  
_Damn! Forgot to tell her my new name…_James thought.

"James what?" Blake asked.

"James Deverox" James replied.

"I'll leave you two to get settled in." Jennifer smiled.  
The two boys stood face to face, measuring each other up.

"I bet you're just a dumb punk who accidentally got their family killed." Blake said.

"What?"

"You sure look like a punk."  
James was stunned. He wasn't expecting such an onslaught from a six-year-old kid. Nevertheless, he steeled himself. James had nearly mastered turning the other cheek.

"What are you gonna make of it shrimp?"

"Nothing, just letting you know what a big ape you are. You might even break the bed if you're lucky."  
James sat down. The flimsy bed snapped under his stocky build.

"Jackpot!" Blake howled "Your so big the bed can't even take your weight!"  
James was boiling. This kid was really getting to him.

"Just shut it before I punch you into next week." James snarled.  
Blake suddenly turned white and cowered

"Nooo, please. I'll stop!"  
James realised what his words had done to the before cocky kid.

"Jesus man, I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"Like you care you big ape." Blake sobbed. He had started to cry.  
James looked at Blake, trying to put sympathy into his face, and walked out the door.

* * *

"Why's Blake here, what happened to his parents?" James asked Jennifer.

"Apparently his mother died in childbirth."

"And?" James said.

Jennifer sighed. "I may have been wrong about Blake being able to be a good CHERUB agent. I found out today that he's been having nightmares about what happened to his younger brother. I don't think he's emotionally stable."

"What happened…"

"His father was a drunk drug user. He got into a drunken rage and beat Blake's younger brother with a metal tool of some sort. Blake was there watching it."

"Holy shit. He was pissing he off, and I thought he would get too cocky and ignore what I said."

"What did you say James?" Jennifer asked worriedly.

"I told him to shut up of I'd punch him into next week." James mumbled shamefacedly "I'd never do it."

"Oh James, that was a horrible thing to say, but you didn't know what was wrong with him. That's a mistake I would think only a younger agent would make."

"What mistake?"

"Blowing up because a six-year-old is 'teasing' them"

"Now you're making me look soft."

"Just get in there and actually_ try_ to be friends with him." Jennifer said hotly.

"Fine! Don't get you knickers in a knot. I'll go and apologise."  
James sauntered out of Jennifer's office.  
_James has improved, in some ways_. Jennifer thought.

"Hey little dude, I'm sorry about what happened before…" James said as he stepped into his room.  
"What the fu-"

Blake was sorting through his stuff.

"Get the hell out of there!" James yelled as he stamped over to his bed, which Blake was sitting on. It was still broken.

"What's this?" Blake was holding out a little foil pack.

"Don't you mind!" James said as he grabbed it out of Blake's hand. "What the hell are you doing? That's my stuff!"

Blake had just grabbed James' PSP. "Wow! Look at this, can I play?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just get off my bed so I can get it fixed."  
Blake moved over to his bed.

"Where are the games?" Blake asked "Have you got many?"

"Just look in that carry bag pocket and find which one you wanna play." James said, pointing to a side pocket."

"Wow…you must have at least fifty games!" Blake dug in and pulled out Fifa Street 2. "I'll play this, is that okay?"

"Yes, I said so." James was struggling to put the bed together. "Just put it in the locker and stick the lock on when you're done. I'm gonna try and get this bed fixed."

James walked out of the room to look for a house parent. As James was walking along, he ran into Maylene.  
"Hi James, settled in okay?"

"Yeah, ahh I have a small problem…"

'What is it James?" asked Maylene with a cheeky grin "Break the bed?"

"Umm yeah, that's kind of what I did."

Maylene's smile faded. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Yeah, I am. Come see." James led Maylene back to his room. As he walked in, he saw Blake still occupied with his PSP.  
"Having fun?" He asked

"Yeah, this is really cool!" Blake replied.

James walked over to his bed, and with a sense of dread, saw the foil pack sitting in plain view. He quickly stuffed it is his pocket, hoping Maylene hadn't seen. He shifted the bad off his bed.

"Oh dear, that's not good at all," said Maylene "We'll have to move the bed, and get a new one. How did it break?"

"He sat on it" Blake snorted.

As Maylene's eyes crinkled, James saw the funny side himself.

"Okay, you weren't jumping on it or anything, so you may need a stronger bed."  
Maylene left the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, three men were moving a new bed into James and Blake's room.

"Get outta the way, shrimp!" They yelled at Blake Blake scrambled into a corner to avoid the passing bed.  
The bed itself was made of steel, instead of flimsy chipboard. James smiled, that was so cool.  
As the men lay down the bed and left the room, Blake came out of the corner and sat back on his bed, continuing to play the PSP.

"Blake, what happened to your parents?" James asked. James had apologized to Blake before, and that coupled with his lending Blake the PSP had meant that Blake had nearly forgiven him.

"Mum died giving birth to my brother, my dad's in prison for twenty two years for selling cocaine and murdering my brother." Blake said shortly.  
Although James knew that, he had to make the impression that he didn't.

"What about you?"

"Mum died from a mix of drugs and alcohol, and I never met my dad." James said.

"Oh,"

"Anyway, see you later man," James said as he walked out of the room.

_He's bright, very bright. I'll go see Jennifer about his school record, even though he only went for around a year and a bit._  
James knocked on the door of the room Jennifer was staying in.

"Come in!" She called.

"What was Blake's school record like?"

"Much like yours James, he got in a few fight, chucked a fit with the art teacher, and when the principle asked where he was getting all his bruises, Blake ran away. He knew his dad would beat him up if news of that got home. When he was found, he refused to leave the place he was staying."

"Where was that?"

"In a park. By himself. It also looked as though someone violent had been there to see him. Some people thought that maybe his father had found him, beaten him up and when he refused to come home he sent out a police call."

"How did his dad find him?" James asked.

"That's where, when Blakes mother was still alive, her and Blakes father used to spend afternoons there. It probably wasn't a hard thing to do, because Blake had hidden there before."

"I think we should monitor his sleeping, and you should counsel him, then drug him up and load him off to CHERUB."

"About that James…" Jennifer said hesitantly. "I'm not sure he's CHERUB material."

"What?" James spluttered, "He's dead smart, just give him a shot. Ask Zara if he can stay there, instead of here. At least he'll actually get great counselling there."

"Are you saying I'm a bad counsellor?" Jennifer said.

"N-no, Just saying he'll get the best he will get anywhere"

"I was joking James, CHERUB fixed me up. Well, my family died in a gas explosion. And I had no other relatives.

"I know, you told me when I was younger!" James said.

"It's all right now, and I agree to giving Blake a shot."

* * *

"Hey Blake, appointment with the counsellor!" James said as he walked into him room.

"Oh shit" James said.

Blake was curled up on his bed, his lip bleeding and holding his stomach.

"Blake, what happened?"  
Blake whimpered and sobbed, shaking as he told James;

"These two guys came in and beat my up, they said they'd be back."

James heard stamping footsteps echo through the hall outside. He jumped into the closet.

"Nooo, James. Help me!"

"Shhh… wait" James said as he held the door slightly open.

"Hello wimp, had a good cry?" A rough voice said.

"He probably wet his pants! Little girl." Another, smaller voice said.

"Alright, we want you to get up, and kiss the floor," one voice said as he grabbed Blake off the bed.  
James gasped, the guy was huge. _I have to open the door when the weed is in front of it, and then tackle the big guy._  
James thought that the only reason the short weed could beat up Blake was the fact that Blake was six years old, and still small for his age.

"You gonna give us lip now shrimpy?"  
The smaller guy was right in front of the door. James flung it open and the doorknob hit the guy in the small of his back. For luck, James slammed an elbow into the back of his head.

"Whatthehellisthis?" The big guy shouted as he dropped Blake. As Blake fell, his arm was tangled up behind his, and there was a cracking sound. James' head was bursting.

"You heap of crcrap" He said to the guy "You're picking on a six year old."  
James now felt what Andy Lagan probably felt, about three years before when James beat him up for no reason.

"What are you gonna make of it?"

"This."  
James vaulted off the corner of his strong bed, which he had carefully positioned himself next to. The guy he was fighting was so huge, James barely stood at his shoulder, even though he himself was tall.  
James flew through the air as he landed a spinning kick into the guys solar-plexus and knocked the wind out of him.

"What's your name, by the way," said James cockily. "I want to know, so when they write a medical report for you, and I can fill it out."

"It's Mark, dickhead" said Mark, gasping.

"Cool, thanks."  
Mark was doubled over when James saw the other guy stirring. As James was now standing next to him, he just kicked him in the stomach, then the head.

"Ouch, that must've hurt," James laughed.

"You little shit"

As quick as he could, James leapt up behind the doubled over Mark, and slammed an axe kick into his back, between the shoulderblades.

"Shit" Mark moaned.

"This is for little Blakey"

James grabbed Mark's arm, yanked it straight, and slammed his own palm into Mark's elbow. He felt Mark's arm practically shatter under his crunching blow.  
Marks eyes filled with tears.

"Now get out of here, and drag your friend out too." James said.

**A/N - ...This chapter was LONG...I don't think I'd ever done one like that before. Sorry, but I epic failed the next chapter though. :( Anyways, reviews please! I always like improving mah skills. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Not Mine please don't sue me...anyways its not good enough.**

**CHAPTER 3  
Drugged**

James watched Mark drag his scrawny friend out of the room, with one of his arms dangling uselessly. Mark turned around as looked at James.

"I'll get you one day."  
James just laughed and turned to Blake, whose arm was still crushed behind his back. Blake was struggling not to cry, and he put on a brave face, but James could see he was in a lot of pain.

"C'mon, I'll carry you." James said. "Lets get to the first aid place."

James picked Blake up, and held him in his arms. At this, Blake started crying uncontrollably.

"I don't want to live anymore! I don't want anything!" Blake wailed.

"Wait, just wait" James said as he carried him out the door, "Shh."

James carried Blake to Jennifer Mitchum's office, and knocked on the door. She opened it and let out a gasp.

"James! What happened?"

"These two big thugs came and beat up Blake. I lost control at them, there should be an unconscious guy and a guy with a broken arm somewhere. And Blake has a broken arm too."

Blake was still crying.

"Drug him," James muttered. "Now, quickly."

"I have no paperwork, I can't!" Jennifer replied.

"Just do it!"

"Okay, bring him in."

_Something has changed James into this_. Jennifer thought.

Jennifer pulled out a largish needle from a bag.

"Blake, hold still, this will stop the pain." Jennifer lied.

She pushed the needle into his arm. Blake went totally limp.

"I'll stay here, and say I took him to the hospital. Tell me how he goes, will you?"

"Sure James," said Jennifer absentmindedly "I have to ring CHERUB, and tell them that I'm coming."  
James left the room.

* * *

Next day, 4:46pm

James was sitting on his bed, playing FIFA 2008 on his PSP, his (new) mobile rang.  
_Zara Calling_  
James picked the phone up.

"James! I need you to come back to CHERUB, now!" Zara sounded worried, and hassled.

"Okay, It'll take nearly four hours though!" James scrambled off his bed, and started jamming stuff into his hold-all.

"Never mind, just get back here as soon as you can. I've already spoken to the house parent. I'm moving you because of a fight you had. At least, that's what I told her."

Zara hung up.  
James chucked his phone into his bag with everything else, as Maylene came in.

"James, I'm sorry to hear that you have to move, and I heard about Blake. You took him to the hospital didn't you?

"Yeah, I heard his moving home too."

"Yes, he is. We can't believe that this happened under our noses, and mark and his friend are going to be charged with assault."

"Good. Anyway, I really have to go…"  
James walked past her out the door, and onto the street.

A car honked it's horn and blasted up onto the side walk.

"What that hell?" James exclaimed, and stuck the finger up.

"Hey Jamesy, is that really a way to treat an old friend?"  
The car window wound down, and Kyle Blueman's grinning face looked out at James.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: BACK TO CHERUB**

James jumped into the car.

"Whoo! Kyle, man! How you going?"

"Fine! Just got a call from Zara, saying that you needed a quick lift, and I live here."

"Here? In Luton? Man, this place is a shithole!"

"I know, I've got a better place, but I just bought a place here to rent out, and I'm renovating."  
James just noticed that the car he was sitting in was a Mercedes.

"Whoa! Kyle man, what pay are you making?"

"Quite good, if I say so myself."

"Alright, lets get back to business!"

Kyle started the engine, and blasted off down the street.  
As Kyle was driving, he and James chatted, talking about all of the stuff that Kyle had missed since leaving CHERUB. The four hour car trip seemed to last such a short time, that it James felt like he was walking to into reception after only half an hour. Kyle was waiting outside.

"Hello Mr. Adams," said the receptionist. "Feeling good?"

"Yeah," James replied, stunned. The receptionist only ever talked about CHERUB.

"Up to Zara's office, quickly."

James went though the door, and onto CHERUB Campus. He had only left two days ago, but it was still great to be back.  
He walked slowly, until it occurred to him that Zara had wanted him to come home early from the Recruitment Mission. He broke into a quick jog.

* * *

As he reached the Chairwoman's office, James thought he heard voices, and a person sobbing.  
He knocked, dreading what he might find.  
The door burst open and Kerry's white face filled his view. Lauren was sobbing, and Zara quietly crying.

"What…?" James whispered

"Dana." Kerry whispered back. "She's dead."

Cold flooded over James. He knew that there was always a chance that a CHERUB agent could die on a mission, but he was still unbearably numb to everything happening there and then.

"We got a call this morning, just before I called you, saying that she had been shot, by a remaining member of the 'Survivors' who recognised her. It wasn't thought to be fatal, but I was going to bring you back to explain. We got a call just then, saying she died."

"No, no, no, no!" James was yelling. And Zara broke down into loud crying. "No!"  
He wrenched the door open, and flew down the corridor, running into Kyle again. He fell over, and as Kyle saw who he was, he knelt down beside James.

"What happened?" He asked in a low voice.

"D-d-Dana. She's dead."

"What? No!" Kyle gasped.

James finally broke down and cried.

"I loved her! So much. I can't do anything now, not anymore."

"Come back here, back to Zara and your sister."

"No. I'm leaving CHERUB. I don't care if Lauren doesn't want to come, but she's coming. Now."

"C'mon James. If Lauren want's to stay she can." Kyle was trying desperately to calm James down but James lashed out.

"NO!" James threw a random punch, connecting with Kyle's cheek, and ran down into Dana's last mission briefing room.

He ransacked through the drawers until he found what he was looking for.

* * *

_***CLASSIFIED MISSION BRIEFING***  
FOR DANA SMITH AND BRIANNA COSEY  
THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH A RADIO FREQUENCY TAG. ANY ATTEMPT TO REMOVE IT FROM THE MISSION PREPERATION BUILDING WILL SET OFF AN ALARM.  
DO NOT REMOVE FROM THE EIGTH FLOOR.  
DO NOT PHOTOCOPY OR MAKE NOTES._

_  
MISSION BACKGROUND  
JAMES ADAMS, DANA SMITH AND LAUREN ADAMS SURVIVOR MISSION.  
In 2006 Lauren and James Adams and Dana Smith (set to go on this coming mission) infiltrated the notorious Christian cult, The Survivors. After several weeks inside the Brisbane Commune, James and Lauren Adams were moved to the Ark. Dana Smith was chosen to participate in a dangerous terrorist activity targeting supertankers.  
Dana foiled Barry Cox's attempt at the supertankers and was awarded her Navy T-shirt,  
James and Lauren Adams were suffering the harsh conditions of the Ark, where the met Joel Regan's thirty-third child, a boy named Rathbone Regan (see appendix 3) Rathbone helped James and Lauren escape the Ark and was accepted into CHERUB. Lauren Adams received her Black T'shirt, the third youngest CHERUB ever to wear it.  
After the demise of Joel Regan and his outback Ark, four Survivor communes over the world shut down, nineteen other however, made the New Survivors Foundation. (NSF)_

_NEW MISSION: HELP EARTH ATTACK  
At the end of 2008, CHERUB decided that another time was ripe for a new attempt at the terrorist group calling themselves 'Help Earth'. Dana Smith was chosen because of previous experience with this type of mission. This mission will be based in Australia. Although there is a slight risk that Dana could be recognised, the ethics committee has passed approval on a 2-1 vote. (see appendix 1) The possibility of Dana being recognised is slim, and is outweighed by her usefulness on the mission.  
Brianna Cosey, a Navy T'shirt, has several successful missions under her belt, and is of native Australian heritage. She can speak French, German, English and native Australian (Aborigine) and has Karate, Taewkondo, Jujitsu, Aikido and Judo black belts (see appendix 2).  
Dana Smith is a Black T'shirt (see appendix 4) and can speak several languages. She has black belts in Karate and Taewkondo, as well as Judo. (See appendix 5)  
The purpose of this mission is for Brianna to infiltrate The Survivors, as is it thought that they are again working with Help Earth, and for Dana to infiltrate Help Earth._

_MIKE EVANS:  
Mike Evans was working with Barry Cox to blow up supertankers on the Survivor mission. He remains at large, but has stayed in Australia to avoid checking through airport security. The Australian Secret Services believe that they have at tab on Evans, but wish to keep a low profile. Dana is to meet up with him under cover._

_BARRY COX:  
Barry Cox was tried under Australian law for terrorism. He was also wanted in several other countries but was due to serve his life imprisonment in Australian gaol.  
On the days leading up to his trail, Cox miraculously escaped and disappeared. The Secret Service suspects corruption within the police force escorting Cox to the court._

_Susie Regan: Susie Regan is living out her gaol term of life imprisonment._

_The ASIS believe that HELP EARTH may be attempting an attack on the APEC meeting planned. It is known that they will NOT be attempting to use a bioweapon this time, as all know stores these materials have been checked and are being kept safe. ASIS have just had evidence come to light that another terrorist group, Al-Qaeda, have been communicating with the NSF and HELP EARTH. It is thought that all three of these groups is planning a massive attack on the APEC governments.  
The Ethics Committee decided that an attempt to infiltrate a terrorist group such as Al Qaeda was close to suicidal for the CHERUB agent involved. Instead, Dana Smith is to get into HELP EARTH and relay information from there to the ASIS._

_THE CHERUB ETHICS COMMITTEE ACCEPTED THIS MISSION ON A 2-1 VOTE BUT REQUESTED THAT THE AGENTS INVOLVED CAREFULLY CONSIDER THE FOLLOWING:_

_(1) This mission has been classified HIGH RISK. Agents are expected to work in remote locations with little or no close support from mission controllers.  
(2) The New Survivors Foundation espouses 'traditional' values, like its predecessor, including physical punishment of children.  
(3) The length of this mission means that agents will be separated form friends and/or siblings for significant amount of time.  
(4) Because the NSF live in a suburban area, the agent here may be able to withdrawer form the mission at any time. The agent in place with HELP EARTH, however, may find it much more difficult to leave, as the members of HE are suspicious of any new people coming in.  
(5) The members of HELP EARTH are violent. It is more that precautionary that the agent know this. They will not exercise mercy if the agent is found out._

_APPENDIX 1  
The Ethics Committee passed this mission on the need for the group HELP EARTH to be destroyed.  
They accepted Dana Smith being on the mission, because of her experience in this field. She is of Australian heritage and will integrate much faster than James or Lauren Adams could._

_APPENDIX 2  
Brianna Cosey  
Brianna Cosey is Native Australian. She has been at CHERUB for little over four years and is a Navy Shirt._

_PHYSICAL:_

_Height: 170cm  
Weight: 55kg  
Percent Body Fat: 1%_

_Vertical Jump: 56cm  
Arm Span: 172cm  
Flexibility: +17  
Shuttle Run (Beep Test): 16.00 (Children) 24.00 (Adult)_

_IQ: 178:  
Conditions: Asthma  
Siblings: One  
D.O.B: 14th September 1996. , Adelaide._

_Karate, Taewkondo, Jujitsu, Aikido and Judo black belts  
Speaks: French, German, English and native Australian (Aborigine)_

_CHARACTERISTICS:  
Blonde hair  
Hazel eyes.  
Dark black skin.  
Easy-going  
Australian accent  
Race: Native Australian.  
Athletic built._

_Joined CHERUB:  
Age 8, 2004  
Passed Basic Training:  
18th August 2006_

_FAMILY:  
Mother: deceased, train accident  
Father: deceased, train accident  
Grandparents: Unknown  
Siblings: two brothers, one deceased, train accident. One sister, deceased, train accident._

_APPENDIX 3  
Rathbone Regan (Greg Rathbone)  
Gred Rathbone joined CHERUB in 2006 after helping James and Lauren out of the Survivors Ark. He has an amazing IQ level and was thought to have the qualities needed for a good CHERUB agent._

_APPENDIX 4  
Dana Smith, James Adams  
Dana Smith and James Adams received the Black T'shirts after foiling the attempted murder of the CHERUB Chairwoman's husband. After James was suspended from missions, he thought he had reason to believe that EWART ASKER had kept information from him that would leave him in the clear. SEE MISSION 7._

_APPENDIX 5  
Dana Smith_

_PHYSICAL:_

_Height: 179cm  
Weight: 68kg  
Percent Body Fat: 0.7%_

_Vertical Jump: 56cm  
Arm Span: 180cm  
Flexibility: +12  
Shuttle Run (Beep Test): 16.00 (Children) 24.00 (Adult)_

_IQ: 167:  
Conditions: N/A  
Siblings: N/A  
D.O.B: 1991, Queensland._

_Karate and Taewkondo and Judo 4th Dan black belts.  
Speaks: French, German, English and native Australian (Aborigine)_

_CHARACTERISTICS:  
Hair: Fair hair  
Eyes: blue eyes  
Build: powerful build  
Race: Australian  
Accent: Australian_

_Joined CHERUB:  
1998, age 7  
Passed Basic Training:  
27th March 2001_

_FAMILY:  
Father - Unknown  
Mother - Dana's mother was an environmental activist who was run over and killed during a peaceful demonstration in France.  
Grandparents: Unknown  
Siblings: N/A_

* * *

"No…" James said. "They sent her back!" James' hand went limp as he dropped the mission briefing.

"James" said a hesitant voice. "James, c'mon, lets go back." Kyle had entered the room after, a red mark showing on his cheek.

"They sent her back! Even though they knew that there was a possibility that she would be recognised! They new, and they still sent her!"  
James was now getting out of control.

"I hate CHERUB! I hate it! I'm leaving! I couldn't stand it if anything happened to Lauren, so she's coming. I'm going to tell Zara."

"Okay James, just come here." James went over to Kyle and Kyle gave James a hug, comforting him.

"Let's really go back to Zara now."

* * *

**A/N : I am actually appalled with myself for leaving you guys this long. Homework and sport took over my live for a bit there.**

**I also know some of you wont like this chapter, and I will get unpleasant reviews. Ah well, if I actually get reviews. They are like my drug of choice...**

PLEASE!! They actually make me wanna write faster :P Hope you enjoyed for now!  



End file.
